Lyon, you and me
by lequocgiom
Summary: Author: kitty  Pairings: Harmony


_Author: kitty  
>Pairings: Harmony<em>

Lyon, hè về…

Tôi gặp lại em trong một quán cà phê Muggle xinh xắn, tọa lạc giữa con hẻm nhỏ tại Lyon, thành phố xinh đẹp, cổ kính thuộc miền Đông nước Pháp. Em qua Lyon trong một chuyến hội thảo, tôi qua đây nhân dịp đi công tác ở Paris, và cả hai vô tình gặp lại nhau… sau năm năm chia tay. Em tròn hai mươi ba, xinh đẹp, duyên dáng và thành công trong ngành Nhi khoa của mình. Tôi bước lên vị trí phó phòng ngoại giao của Sanofi-Aventis Anh quốc, trở thành người trẻ nhất ngồi trên chiếc ghế này. Tôi và em có nhiều điểm chung, trong đó bao gồm… thành công sớm nhưng lẻ loi.

Tôi vẫn còn nhớ y nguyên gương mặt xinh xắn của em bỗng thoáng trầm ngâm sau lớp khói cà phê bốc lên nghi ngút khi tôi nói về gia đình, bạn bè, đôi môi luôn tươi tắn ấy lần đầu tiên không cười. Em chỉ khẽ nói, "Trời không cho ai đầy đủ một cái gì, nhưng cũng không lấy hết của ai bất cứ thứ gì… Anh và em, chúng ta đều chọn con đường sự nghiệp…". Tôi chợt thấy bên trong lớp vỏ bọc hồn nhiên, vui tươi là một Hermione khác, một 'em' của ngày hôm nay, già dặn và trầm tĩnh hơn… "Nhưng em vẫn là Hermione. Em phát chán với những chuyện nhỏ xíu mà thiên hạ lại nghiêm trọng hóa nó lên… em tự hỏi sao họ không nghĩ đơn giản hơn một chút? Đôi khi sự đơn giản và hồn nhiên lại làm nên chuyện…"

Nửa năm sau ngày đó...

Tôi gặp lại em một lần nữa tại hội nghị Nhi khoa đa quốc gia – một sự kiện lớn hằng năm, năm nay được Sanofi-Aventis Pháp tổ chức, cũng tại Lyon. Em cùng với hai chị đồng nghiệp nữa đại diện cho bệnh viện Edouard Herriot đến dự. Duyên dáng trong bộ váy cắt may vừa khéo, mái tóc nâu bồng bềnh và sự thông minh, vốn kiến thức sẵn có, em nhanh chóng khiến những 'sếp' lớn trong công ty tôi chú ý. Tôi loay hoay với việc tiếp những đoàn nước ngoài, chỉ kịp chào em vội vàng rồi quay lại với công việc … Nhưng tôi vẫn thoáng nhìn thấy em trong đoàn đại biểu Pháp, nhìn về phía tôi và cười đầy hãnh diện với mọi người… Ánh mắt ấm áp của em đầy sự khuyến khích và những câu chúc may mắn…

Sau hội thảo, em và tôi rủ nhau đi uống nước. Lúc đó Lyon đang vào đông, tuyết rơi trắng đường. Những căn nhà be bé hai bên phủ đầy tuyết, với những làn khói xám tỏa ra từ ống khói cũng chìm trong màu trắng mùa đông. "Anh thấy giống trong truyện cổ tích Andersen không?".

Mái tóc nâu của em điểm những hạt tuyết trắng li ti, má hồng lên vì lạnh, đôi mắt hổ phách trong veo nhìn như xoáy vào tôi… Tôi chợt nhận ra em cố nép mình vào tôi, vì em cần một sự chở che hay chỉ vì vô thức?

"Anh và Ginny chia tay?", em hỏi tôi bằng một giọng lạ lùng như thể cái vật chứa cà phê tôi đang cầm trên tay là cái thau chứ không phải cái tách sứ vậy.

"Anh và cô ấy không hợp", tôi uống một ngụm cà phê sữa, vị ngọt ngào của chất lỏng này làm tôi cảm thấy ấm áp hơn một chút, "Với lại, như em nói đó, anh chọn sự nghiệp…"

Em nhìn tôi dịu dàng, không hỏi nữa, đôi mắt lãng ra phía ngoài cửa kính. Lyon chiều đông buồn, lạnh lẽo và yên ắng… Đôi tay em khẽ mân mê những lọn tóc nâu xõa xuống vai, mắt vẫn hướng ra ngoài trời… Theo ánh mắt em, tôi thấy một cô bé cỡ chừng ba tuổi, trông như chiếc nấm be bé xinh xinh bởi những bộ quần áo đầy màu sắc em khoác trên người, bàn tay nhỏ xíu đang nằm gọn trong tay một người đàn ông khá trẻ, có lẽ chỉ lớn hơn tôi một, hai tuổi. Hai người, có vẻ như là hai cha con, đang đi dưới tán dù xanh của người cha giữa trời tuyết… Cô bé bật cười thú vị, và anh cảm thấy như người cha ấy cũng đg vui cùng với niềm vui của con… Anh khẽ vuốt 2 bím tóc vàng xinh xinh k được giấu kỹ trong chiếc mũ len, khuôn mặt tràn đầy hạnh phúc… Em đột nhiên bật cười, một nụ cười hồn nhiên đúng nghĩa…

Dù quán có lò sưởi, tôi vẫn thấy đôi má em hồng lên. Tôi thoáng mỉm cười, là vì em lạnh hay vì đôi tay nhỏ nhắn của em đang nằm gọn trong tay tôi?

Em khẽ mỉm cười, "Anh thấy Lyon thế nào?".

"Cực kỳ buồn tẻ", tôi thành thật. "Thắng cảnh không bằng Paris, hoạt động không bằng Marseille…"

"Vậy anh đã từng đi đâu trong Lyon rồi?", em tò mò.

"Ừ… sân bay Saint-Exupéry…", tôi bấm đốt ngón tay. "Khách sạn Sofitel Lyon Bellecour, văn phòng Sanofi-Aventis Pháp và… quán cà phê này".

"Anh tới sông Saône chưa?"

"Sông Saine?", tôi tưởng mình nghe nhầm, bèn hỏi lại.

"Saône chứ không phải Saine", em lắc đầu.

"Chưa", tôi thành thật.

"Villeurbanne? Vùng trồng nho chính ở Rhône-Alpes, anh tới chưa?"

"Anh hoàn toàn không có khái niệm về cái vùng này…"

"Nhà thờ Cathédrale St-Jean?"

"Chưa", tôi lại lắc đầu

"Quảng trường Bellecour?"

"Chưa"

"Trời đất! Anh ở Sofitel Lyon Bellecour mà chưa tới đó thiệt hả?", em tròn mắt. "Vậy còn ĐH Lyon II?"

"Chưa", tôi lại tiếp tục lắc đầu.

"Trời, vậy tới Lyon, sau giờ làm việc anh nằm bẹp trong khách sạn hả?", vẻ thất vọng hiện rõ trên gương mặt em. "Còn bệnh viện Edouard Herriot? Ít ra anh cũng phải tới đây rồi chứ?".

"Anh… thật tình là… cái bệnh viện đó nằm ở đâu vậy?", tôi ngập ngừng nhìn sự thất vọng trên mặt em, càng ngày càng thấy mình ngốc tệ.

Em bỏ tách cà phê trên tay xuống, nhìn tôi như thể nhìn người ngoài hành tinh. Rồi em lắc đầu, giọng thoáng buồn, "Anh chưa đi đâu mà lại nói Lyon buồn tẻ! Lyon của em có nhiều chuyện hay hơn anh tưởng đó!".  
>Rồi em chợt mỉm cười, mắt lóe lên một tia sáng bất ngờ, "Anh còn ở đây đến bao lâu? Đến chủ nhật tuần sau không?".<p>

"Không, thứ hai tuần sau anh phải về London rồi!", tôi nhún vai.

"Vậy chừng nào anh trở lại Lyon, gọi em, em sẽ chứng minh cho anh thấy Lyon không hề buồn tẻ như anh tưởng!". Em cười đầy quyết tâm. Tôi mỉm cười, chợt mong ngày nào đó mình lại được quay trở về thành phố 'buồn tẻ' này và bắt em thực hiện lời hứa ngày hôm nay.

Lyon, ngày đông…

Thứ hai tuần sau, tôi về London tiếp tục công việc. Nhiều buổi tối đi làm về, nhìn căn nhà nhỏ chìm trong u ám, bếp núc lạnh tanh… tôi ước gì mình cũng có một gia đình… Tôi mất cha mẹ từ bé, chưa bao giờ có một mái nhà đúng nghĩa, và tôi cứ khát khao khi lớn lên, mình sẽ xây dựng một gia đình nhỏ nhưng hạnh phúc… Nhưng tôi vẫn độc thân đi về, trong khi Ron, cậu bạn thân cùng khóa đã lập gia đình với Luna được gần một năm, và chuẩn bị đón cô con gái đầu lòng, còn Draco đã đính hôn với Ginny. Tôi cũng chẳng thuộc dạng xấu xí thất nghiệp gì, thậm chí luôn có rất nhiều cô gái vây quanh… nhưng họ ngưỡng mộ tôi, xem tôi như một người thành đạt… tôi không cần họ, không cần những gì họ nghĩ về tôi.  
>Lúc đó, tôi chợt nhận ra, tôi cần em nhiều hơn tôi tưởng…<p>

Vài tháng sau… Tôi lại gặp em ở Lyon. Lúc này, Lyon vào xuân, và khi bước ra khỏi sân bay Saint-Exupéry, tôi chợt sững sờ. Tôi tưởng thành phố sẽ tiếp tục đón tôi với vẻ mặt cau có, lạnh lùng và ủ rũ của những ngày đông tuyết rơi trắng đường cùng bầu trời xám xịt… nhưng tôi đã lầm. Hoặc là thành phố đã thay đổi quá nhiều, hoặc là trước đây tôi chưa từng biết nó. Khoác lên mình bộ áo rực rỡ, sáng sủa, tràn đầy sức sống của những ngày cuối tháng Tư, Lyon chào đón tôi bằng một khuôn mặt khác hẳn, với bầu trời trong vắt và cái nắng sớm bình yên. Văn phòng Sanofi-Aventis Pháp cũng bỗng dưng… thay đổi hẳn, sân trước tòa nhà cổ kính này có thêm những khóm hoa đủ màu đang đua nhau khoe sắc giữa cái nắng ngọt ngào của thành phố.

Em hẹn tôi ở quán cà phê cũ. Không còn áo choàng, giày vớ, mũ nón kín mít để tránh cái lạnh cắt da như lần trước nữa, lần này, em xinh hơn trong bộ váy trắng dài ngang gối và nụ cười tươi tắn trên môi. Giọng em vẫn hồn nhiên, "Anh thấy Lyon mùa xuân thế nào? Đẹp hơn nhiều, đúng không?".

"Ừ, Lyon thay đổi nhiều quá. Bước ra khỏi sân bay Saint-Exupéry mà anh tưởng anh đi lộn sân bay… lẽ nào Lyon lại đẹp đến vậy…"

Tiếng em cười trong trẻo, "Anh đã trông thấy sông Saône bao giờ chưa? Sông Saône chảy ngang qua Lyon, từa tựa như sông Saine ở Paris vậy…"

"Chưa. Dẫn anh đi được không?"

Em hăng hái làm 'hướng dẫn viên' cho tôi. Hai đứa bỏ hết buổi sáng chủ nhật, lên thuyền đi một vòng quanh thành phố Lyon trên sông Saône. Saône dịu dàng, hiền hòa, dòng nước trong vắt lấp lánh ánh mặt trời… khác hẳn Saine – con sông biểu tượng của Paris mà khách du lịch nào cũng háo hức đến xem. Cách đây vài năm, khi lần đầu tiên bước chân tới sân bay Paris, tôi cũng náo nức chờ được chiêm ngưỡng dòng sông nổi tiếng này, chiêm ngưỡng tháp Eiffel – biểu tượng nước Pháp, và tận mắt chứng kiến cuộc sống xa xỉ của những người dân tại 'kinh đô ánh sáng'. Nhưng tôi vỡ mộng. Paris đẹp. Paris hoa lệ. Paris hoành tráng. Nhưng Paris lại không có cái bình yên, và cái hồn của một thành phố du lịch. Trạm métro chen chúc đủ loại tầng lớp, từ anh nhà giàu đến cô thất nghiệp, chẳng thiếu một ai. Dòng sông Saine tưởng chừng trong lành cũng đục ngầu rác, và tôi chẳng thể nào tìm ra được vẻ đẹp hoa mỹ mà mình từng được đọc về nơi đây. Đêm về, tiếng ho buốt lòng của những người vô gia cư như muốn xé toạc cả những phút yên lặng hiếm hoi… Từ sau lần vỡ mộng đó, tôi chẳng còn tơ tưởng gì đến nước Pháp hay những cô bạn đồng nghiệp Pháp xinh đẹp, với đôi mắt xanh biếc như bầu trời Paris ngày xuân và mái tóc vàng óng ả. Nhưng Lyon, dòng sông Saône, những nhân viên tại văn phòng Sanofi-Aventis rất khá chuyên môn nhưng vô cùng chân thật… dường như đã thay đổi phần nào suy nghĩ của tôi.

Em không xa lạ, nhưng tôi sững sờ trước những nhà thờ cổ nguy nga, đẹp không thua gì Nhà thờ Đức Bà ở Paris, những ngôi nhà nhỏ với hàng hoa rực rỡ, vươn mình đón nắng sớm… Nhưng Lyon không chỉ có thế. Lyon còn những khu công nghiệp, văn phòng, cao ốc… khang trang, hiện đại… Thành phố tưởng chừng cổ kính này lại có nền công nghiệp rất ư phát triển, là một trong ba trung tâm kinh tế chính và là thành phố lớn thứ nhì của Cộng hòa Pháp… Lyon hiền hòa, nhưng k buồn tẻ như tôi tưởng, mà ngược lại vô cùng năng động. Ngày xưa, khi có dịp gặp lại Gabrielle Delacour, em gái chị Fleur, đang học Mỹ thuật tại Oxford, cô bé có nói Lyon là thành phố của sự tương phản tuyệt vời. Và hôm nay, Hermione đã chứng minh Gabrielle không sai. Lyon có những con đường quanh co, lát đá cổ kính, nhưng cũng có những trung tâm thương mại lớn, sầm uất chẳng thua gì Paris…

"Mình lên nhà thờ Cathédrale St-Jean đi!", em hào hứng.

Nhà thờ Cathédrale St-Jean được xây dưới chân đồi Fourvière từ thế kỷ IV theo lối kiến trúc La Mã và Gothic, đẹp hoành tráng chẳng thua gì Nhà thờ Đức Bà Paris. Trước nhà thờ là một bồn phun nước lớn, cùng con đường lát đá tấp nập người qua lại. Hai ngọn tháp xây theo kiến trúc Gothic mạnh mẽ vươn mình trên bầu trời Lyon dần ngả về tím thẫm…

Khi hai đứa đang ăn tối trong một nhà hàng Anh hiếm hoi giữa trung tâm thành phố, em mỉm cười thích thú, "Đó là anh chưa thấy hết Lyon. Nếu anh muốn thấy thêm một bộ mặt nữa, chủ nhật tuần sau, em sẽ dẫn anh về Villeurbanne chơi! Ở đó là nơi trồng nho lớn nhất của vùng Rhône-Alpes, nơi sản xuất ra rượu vang Pháp trứ danh… "

Tôi nôn nao chờ đến cuối tuần, phần vì muốn ngắm những cánh đồng nho rộng lớn mà tôi vẫn thường tưởng tượng, phần lại muốn… được ở bên em. Tôi chợt nhớ lại lời Ginny ngày xưa, "Sao anh lại thích ở bên cạnh một con người buồn tẻ như Hermione hơn là ở với người xinh đẹp, tài năng như em nhỉ?"… và khẽ mỉm cười. Ginny chưa hiểu gì về em. Vì thật sự, ở bên em không hề buồn tẻ, mà ngược lại… còn rất thú vị. Như chuyến đi chơi sáng nay chẳng hạn.

"Mưa rồi!" – 6 giờ sáng, tôi lái xe từ khách sạn đến khu nội trú bệnh viện Edouard Helliot đón em, nhưng trời có vẻ k chiều lòng cả hai. Bầu trời quang đãng bỗng dưng tối sầm lại… và mưa như trút nước.

Em thở dài, chiếc áo pull trắng đã ướt mưa, "Tiếc quá! Vậy… tuần sau mình đi!".

Tôi ngán ngẩm nhìn em, "Vậy là giờ anh về khách sạn à? Nằm ru rú trong phòng, chán chết!"

Em bỗng mỉm cười, "Anh chưa tham quan một bệnh viện nào ở Pháp hết, đúng không? Vậy hôm nay em dẫn anh đi xem bệnh viện em thay vì về Villeurbanne, chịu không?".

Khu nội trú của em nằm gần sát cổng bệnh viện, trong khi đó khoa Nhi nằm tuốt đằng sau. Thấy tôi định lủi xe vào bãi, em tròn mắt:

"Anh làm gì đấy?"  
>"Gửi xe" – Tôi tròn mắt.<p>

"Chứ đi từ đây vô khoa Nhi, anh định đi bộ à?" – Ngạc nhiên là cái bệnh hay lây. Phút trước tôi tròn mắt, phút sau em đã sững sờ không kém.

"Không lẽ đi xe?"

"Bệnh viện rộng lắm, giữa các khoa toàn phải đi xe hơi không à!" – Em lắc đầu – "Ban nãy từ cổng vào khu nội trú, anh thấy gần vậy, chứ cũng phải mười phút đi bộ!"

Em lên xe, chỉ lối vào khoa Nhi cho tôi. Bệnh viện đúng là rộng thật, với những dãy nhà, theo em là những khoa khác nhau được xây rất vững vàng, với kiến trúc mộc mạc, giản dị. Xuân về, những hàng cây ven đường, vừa qua mùa đông khắc nghiệt đã trổ những chồi non xanh mởn trên cành khẳng khiu. Em cười, "Vài tuần nữa anh quay lại, hàng dẻ chắc chắn đã xanh mướt!".

Em đẩy cửa khoa Nhi bước vào. Hành lang trắng sáng choang, lát gạch bóng lộn, những phòng bệnh cửa gỗ im lìm khép kín, giọng tiếng Pháp nhỏ nhẹ trả lời điện thoại của cô gái ngồi ở quầy tiếp tân, mùi ête đặc trưng tại bệnh viện, Edouard Herriot xem ra cũng không khác John Radcliffe ở Oxford bao nhiêu. Em dừng lại trước căn phòng nhỏ cuối hành lang, "Anh đợi em chút".

Chưa kịp nhìn một vòng các phòng bệnh, em đã bước ra, chiếc áo blouse trắng khoác ngoài bộ đồ jeans, mái tóc nâu được búi gọn ghẽ, nhét hẳn vào trong nón, kéo tay tôi, "Đi lối này nè!".

"Em mặc blouse trắng đẹp quá nhỉ?", tôi ngắm em.

"Đẹp thật à?", em cười. "Cả bệnh viện, ai cũng mặc như ai, có gì đâu mà đẹp…"

Rẽ ngang rẽ dọc trong những hành lang rộng, em dừng lại trước một căn phòng cửa gỗ, với những con thú đủ màu dán trên cửa kính. "Anh không phải là bác sĩ, khó mà vô thăm bệnh giờ này được… Anh vô thử xem, biết đâu hai nhóc lại ở đây!". Chưa kịp hỏi 'hai nhóc' là ai, em đã đẩy tôi vào trong, "Bệnh nhân của em, một cặp sinh đôi dễ thương cực!".

Buổi sáng, phòng còn vắng. Ở chiếc bàn gỗ cuối phòng, có hai cô bé người Pháp, trạc chừng năm, sáu tuổi, khuôn mặt giống nhau như đúc. Vừa thấy em đẩy cửa vào, một trong hai đã nhoẻn cười, chạy tới:

"Mẹ!"

"Hai đứa sao rồi?", em xoa đầu cô bé. "Con còn thấy mệt không?"

"Con hết mệt rồi!", cô bé nũng nịu dụi đầu vào lòng em. "Nhưng con không muốn về nhà! Con muốn ở lại đây chơi với mẹ!".

"Con phải về nhà chứ… Ở nhà còn mẹ Fiona, còn anh Louis đang đợi con mà…", em mỉm cười dịu dàng, rồi nhìn qua tôi. "Con chào chú Harry đi!"

Cô bé khoanh tay lại, đôi mắt xanh trong vắt như bầu trời xuân Paris nhìn tôi, lễ phép, "Con chào chú!" bằng thứ tiếng Anh non nớt.

Tôi khẽ mỉm cười, ngồi xuống cạnh cô bé, hỏi lại bằng tiếng Pháp, "Con tên gì?".  
>"Dạ, con tên Janette", Janette có vẻ thân thiện hơn, rồi chỉ về cô bé đang ngồi ở góc phòng. "Em con kìa chú! Em con tên Jeanna. Hai đứa con sinh đôi đó chú, chú thấy con với em con giống nhau không?".<p>

Cô bé liến thoắng nói, đôi mắt xanh chớp chớp không ngừng. Mà… lạ thật, tôi trước đây chúa ghét con nít, thế mà lần này tôi lại mến Janette quá chừng.

"Con lại rủ em ra đây chơi đi!", Hermione nhỏ nhẹ, rồi đợi cô bé đi khỏi, em mới nhỏ giọng, "Janette và Jeanna sinh đôi, cả hai mồ côi từ hồi lọt lòng mẹ… Hai đứa sinh non nên bệnh lên bệnh xuống, lần này cả hai lại bệnh cùng lúc… Em thương tụi nó, muốn nhận nuôi nhưng lại không có điều kiện…".

Jeanna đẹp hơn chị, nhưng lại không có được cái vẻ dạn dĩ như Janette. Cô bé gầy rộc trong bộ pyjama bệnh nhân, mái tóc vàng được tết thành hai bím xinh xắn và nụ cười nhợt nhạt trên môi khi tôi mỉm cười chào. Em vuốt tóc Jeanna:

"Ai thắt bím cho con đẹp quá vậy?"

"Cô Mina đó mẹ!", cô bé bỗng tươi tỉnh hẳn ra. "Đẹp quá mẹ ha?".

"Con thấy trong người sao rồi?", em lại dịu dàng. "Còn nhức đầu không?".

"Con không muốn hết bệnh", bỗng dưng cô bé lắc lắc đầu, đôi mắt xanh đẫm nước. "Con muốn ở lại với mẹ…"

Một thoáng buồn xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt em, rồi với lấy chiếc lục lạc gần đó, em lắc nhẹ để dỗ Jeanna, "Con ngoan nè, con không thương mẹ Fiona, mẹ Nancy sao…?"

"Coi em kìa!", Janette bỗng lên giọng 'chị Hai', xen vào, khuôn mặt 'sếp sòng' của cô bé làm tôi bật cười, nhớ tới em ngày xưa, "Em phải mong mình khỏi bệnh, rồi về nhà phụ mẹ Fiona chăm em David chứ!"

"Ừ, chị Janny nói đúng đó con", tôi bỗng thấy giọng mình dịu dàng hơn thường lệ. "Con phải mau khỏi bệnh, để về đi học nữa chứ… Jeanna nè, sau này lớn lên con muốn làm gì?".

"Vậy chú làm nghề gì?", cô bé nín khóc, nhìn tôi tò mò.

"Chú là dược sĩ!", tôi khẽ cười. "Thế con thích làm diễn viên hay người mẫu?".

"A, hóa ra chú là dược sĩ! Hông…" – Jeanna lắc đầu nguầy nguậy – "Con hông thích làm diễn viên… con thích làm dược sĩ giống chú kìa…"

"Chú ơi, chú biết nói mấy thứ tiếng?" – Janny bỗng giật giật tay áo tôi.

"Uhm… chú biết tiếng Anh nè, tiếng Pháp, tiếng Đức... à, còn tiếng Nhật nữa!".

"Bốn thứ tiếng!", con bé kêu lên đầy kinh ngạc, nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ. "Chú Harry giỏi quá… Sau này con cũng muốn học được như chú… Học vậy chắc lâu lắm chú ha?".

"Nếu con thích học và kiên trì thì không lâu đâu!", tôi nhẹ nhàng. Janette giống em ngày trước quá, cũng ham học, và cũng mê sách…  
>Cô bé chỉ vào chồng sách trên bàn, hào hứng, "Mẹ đem vô cho con đó chú!", mắt nhìn em đầy biết ơn. Tôi nhìn qua, chủ yếu là truyện cổ tích. Em mỉm cười, chỉ vào cuốn dày nhất, với bìa sách màu tím được đóng gáy da, và hàng chữ "Fairy-tales" nhũ vàng, "Đẹp quá, anh há? Quà của ba em… trước khi em qua đây du học đó…".<p>

"Em tin vào cổ tích?", tôi tròn mắt. Không ngờ một bác sĩ nội trú tại bệnh viện lớn nhất Lyon lại có thể ngồi mơ mộng về chàng hoàng tử đẹp trai và lâu đài nguy nga lộng lẫy!

"Em thích", em đính chính lại. "Em không ngồi ước được làm Cô bé Lọ Lem, rồi một ngày nào đó được hoàng tử đến rước về lâu đài…"

Em nhìn đồng hồ, rồi mỉm cười với hai cô bé sinh đôi, "Tới giờ khám bệnh lại rồi… Hai đứa về phòng đi, không là cô Marcia lại phải đi kiếm!".

Hai cô bé vòng tay chào tôi, và trước khi ra, Janette còn thì thầm, "Mẹ đang dạy con tiếng Anh, nhưng mà mẹ bận quá, đâu có dạy con được nhiều… Lần sau chú đến dạy con tiếng Anh, nha chú?".

Tôi chưa kịp gật đầu thì bóng dáng nhỏ nhắn của cô bé đã biến mất sau góc khuất của hành lang…

"Ở đây xem ra con nít được cưng quá nhỉ?", tôi xoay qua em, nụ cười vẫn còn trên môi.

"Đó là anh k biết", em nhún vai. "Ở Pháp, con nít là số 1, phụ nữ là số 2, đàn ông chỉ xếp thứ 4 thôi…"

"Vậy cái gì xếp thứ 3?", tôi tò mò.

"Con chó!", em thản nhiên. "Dân Pháp cưng mấy con chó lắm… Em lúc đầu không chịu được mấy con này, nhưng sau rồi cũng quen… À… mà quên nữa…"

Em nhìn tôi ái ngại, "Hôm nay em hứa dẫn anh về Villeurbanne chơi, mà bây giờ lại bắt anh phải ngồi trong đây kiểu này… Anh muốn đi xem phòng nội trú của em không?"

Lại ra bãi, lại lấy xe… nhưng lúc này trời không còn mưa nữa. Những bãi cỏ ven đường, sau cơn mưa trở nên xanh mướt và đầy sức sống. Em nhìn đồng hồ, cây kim ngắn chuẩn bị chỉ qua số chín.

"Còn sớm lắm!", em mỉm cười. "Từ đây tới Villeurbanne không xa lắm đâu, đường cũng dễ đi… anh muốn đi vẫn còn kịp đó!".

"Thôi, về phòng em chơi được rồi!", tôi chợt không màng đến những cánh đồng nho bát ngát mà mình đã từng tưởng tượng và khao khát được trông thấy nữa.

Phòng em k lớn, chỉ vừa đủ cho một người ở, nhưng ấm cúng vô cùng. Chiếc giường gỗ kê một góc, trải drap trắng đơn giản, bàn làm việc đặt đối diện với những bông hoa cốc bơ dại mọc đầy công viên cắm trong chiếc bình thủy tinh cũng giản dị không kém… Thứ duy nhất mà tôi thấy có giá trị trong phòng em là kệ sách sát tường, năm ngăn chất đầy sách vở với đủ thứ tiếng khác nhau… Tôi bật cười khi thấy truyện cổ tích chiếm một phần không nhỏ trong số đó:

"Em còn đọc truyện cổ tích à?"

"Sao không?", em cười. "Truyện cổ tích ai mà chẳng mê… À, quên nữa, chừng nào anh về London?".  
>Tôi chợt ngẩn ra, "Ngày mốt!".<p>

Em nói, giọng tiếc nuối, "Vậy là anh không có dịp tới đó chơi rồi… hay lần sau anh quay lại đi… em nhất định sẽ dẫn anh đi, mưa cỡ nào cũng đi! Mà sao lần này anh đi ngắn ngày quá vậy?"

"Ngắn? Anh tới Lyon hồi chủ nhật tuần trước nữa, đến nay là hai tuần rồi, ít ỏi gì… Lần trước hội thảo anh đi chưa đầy một tuần nữa mà…", tôi tính lại, thấy mình rời London cũng cả nửa tháng… thế mà…

Tôi bỗng thấy yêu Lyon… Tôi yêu những con đường lát đá cổ kính, với vài quán cà phê nhỏ, cùng bụi hoa đầy màu sắc trước cổng vào. Tôi yêu cái không khí lặng yên của Lyon những khi tối về, được cùng em ngồi bên ly cà phê espresso nóng bốc khói… Tôi yêu dòng sông Saône chảy ngang thành phố, đẹp hơn cả sông Seine của Paris… Lyon có một sự tương phản tuyệt vời, vô cùng rõ nét nhưng lại bù đắp cho nhau, tất cả tạo nên một thành phố phát triển nhất nhì Cộng hòa Pháp…

Lyon, thu về…

Lyon không còn chào tôi với vẻ mặt rực rỡ của những ngày xuân nữa. Từ sân bay vào thành phố, những công viên bên đường vàng rực lá thu, hai hàng cây trụi lá, vươn những cành khẳng khiu đùa với gió thu rét buốt…

"Anh tới hồi nào, sao không báo em?", nhận được tin nhắn của tôi, em vội vàng gọi lại, vừa hào hứng vừa trách móc. "Đi uống cà phê nha? Em ra chỗ cũ chờ… anh tới sớm đó!".

"Ra sông Saône đi!", tôi đề nghị.

Dòng sông Saône trông như một dải lụa tím thẫm quấn quanh cả Lyon khi hoàng hôn về. Từ bên bờ này, tôi có thể nhìn thấy tháp chuông hai bên nhà thờ Cathédrale ở chân ngọn đồi Fourvière bên bờ kia, vươn mình kiêu hãnh trong ánh chiều tà dần phủ xuống cả thành phố.

Tôi đợi em ở một quán cà phê nhỏ, đúng kiểu Pháp trên con đường lát đá cổ kính. Quán không lớn, ba bộ bàn ghế gỗ xinh xắn được kê gần như sát nhau, ở góc là cây đàn piano lớn. Tôi chợt nhớ tới sinh nhật thứ mười chín của mình ở Birmingham – nhà em, một buổi barbeque rộn rã tiếng cười, tiếng đàn Lullaby lặng lẽ trong đêm vắng, tôi và em…

Em đến hơi muộn, "Xin lỗi, cấp cứu đột xuất, em không bỏ đi được! Anh thông cảm nha!".

"Em được Edouard Helliot nhận vào làm chính thức rồi", em hớn hở thông báo mà đâu biết… tôi đã nghe được tin này kể từ ngày nó còn chưa thành quyết định. "À, kỳ này anh đi bao lâu?"

"Anh đi luôn", giọng tôi nhẹ hẫng.

"Anh mến Lyon đến mức xin chuyển công tác về đây à?", em cười tinh nghịch.

"Có lẽ".

"Mình ra ngoài kia đi!"

Saône buổi chiều lộng gió. Tôi và em đứng trên cây cầu bắc ngang sông, nhìn xuống những chiếc thuyền dài đang đưa khách du lịch đi tham quan thành phố. Hai bên sông, trên những chiếc ghế đá kê thưa thớt, nhiều cặp trai gái đang ngồi cười nói vô cùng hạnh phúc.

"Lyon đẹp quá, anh há!"

"Ừ…"

"Bạn em nói… Lyon đẹp và thơ mộng đến mức ai đến đây cũng muốn yêu nhau…", giọng em mơ màng, tan trong gió chiều lồng lộng.

"Ừ… Lyon hiền hòa hơn Paris. Paris có cái hoành tráng, rực rỡ của một kinh đô ánh sáng, nhưng lại hiếm có những phút êm ả như Lyon…"

"Lyon có nhiều bộ mặt lắm… Có lúc xô bồ, gấp gáp, nhưng cũng có lúc thanh thản tới tuyệt vời…"

"Cũng tại vậy mà anh mến Lyon…"

"Anh mến Lyon hay mến ai ở Lyon?", em lại cười, thản nhiên như thể đang hỏi "Sáng nay anh ăn sáng chưa?" vậy.

"Cả hai"

"Ai vậy?", giọng em vẫn điềm tĩnh, nhưng thoáng chút bất ngờ.

"Em".

Em cười dịu dàng… Đôi mắt trong veo, hiền hòa, phẳng lặng như dòng chảy của sông Saône bao đời nay bỗng vụt lên một tia sáng ấm áp… Hạnh phúc.

-END-


End file.
